Friend of Mine
by 4cherryblossoms
Summary: [oneshot songfic] Tomoyo sings a song dedicated for Sakura... R


**Friend of Mine**

_-4cherryblossoms-_

_Note: this is based on the CCS manga_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and I am not a part of CLAMP. _

_Also, I do not own the song "Friend of Mine". _

_This is sung by Lea Salonga and another version by MYMP so therefore I do not own it.

* * *

_

A young woman, who had long violet hair and amethyst eyes stood in front of some people. People with familiar faces. Each one she knew. And each one was touched by _her._ _She_ was a wonderful person. _She_ always had a smile on her face. She smiled till the end. That smile could brighten up anyone's day. That smile… even managed to change someone cold and single-minded… and brought out the caring and protective side of everyone. Yes, everyone loved her.

_I've known you for so long  
_

_You are a friend of mine  
_

_But is this all we'd ever be?_

They've been friends since elementary days. Their friendship started with a simple act… she lacked an eraser… she happened to have an extra… Ever since, they've been together. Through everything… she was there for her…

_I've loved you ever since  
_

_You are a friend of mine  
_

_But babe, is this all we ever could be?  
_

She did… love her. So much that it didn't matter whether she was loved back or not… she wanted her to be happy… that was all.

--

"How about you Tomoyo-chan?"

"I just want my true love to be happy… that has always been my wish…"

"Then you don't care about being liked in return?"

"Of course being liked would make me happy… but having the person I like happy… is what makes me happiest…"

_--_

_You tell me things I've never known  
_

_I've shown you love you've never shown_

--

"I love you Sakura-chan!"

"I love you too!"

'_But… Sakura-chan's meaning is different… when she says that she loves me…'_

--

_But then again, when you cry  
_

_I'm always at your side_

When she'd cry, she'd remind her… of that invincible spell…

"Everything will be alright."

_You tell me 'bout the love you've had  
_

_I listen very eagerly  
_

--

She'd always listen…

"Tomoyo-chan… um… Syaoran-kun… he… he… he told me…"

"He said that he loves you, didn't he?"

"H-ho-how… how did you know!"

"I can tell just by looking at you…"

--

_But deep inside you'll never see  
_

_This feeling of emptiness  
_

_It makes me feel sad _

_But then again I'm glad_

As Tomoyo sings, she remembers… she does feel sad… but then again, knowing that Sakura's happy… it makes her happy as well…

_I've known you all my life  
_

_You are a friend of mine  
_

_I know this is how it's gonna be  
_

It'll be that way… always. Tomoyo will always be Sakura's friend. A friend. That what she is.

_I've loved you then and I love you still  
_

_You're a friend of mine  
_

_Now, I know friends are all we ever could be  
_

Remembering the words she said before… that she'll be happiest if the person she loves is happy. She knows Sakura was happy… with Syaoran, yes she was… very much.

_You tell me things I've never known  
_

_I've shown you love you've never shown  
_

_But then again, when you cry  
_

_I'm always at your side  
_

_You tell me 'bout the love you've had  
_

_And I listen very eagerly  
_

_But deep inside you'll never see  
_

_This feeling of emptiness  
_

_It makes me feel sad _

Tomoyo closed her eyes. Sakura's gone now. And wherever she is, she's very happy. Tomoyo knows it. A tear fell from her eye. Yet, she was smiling.

_But then again_

_Then again_

_Then again, I'm glad_

Even if Sakura was gone, Tomoyo knows that Sakura would always be watching. Even if she won't be with them now, she'll always be in their hearts. And their memories together will never fade.

Tomoyo had finished her song. An amber eyed man stepped up to her. "Sakura was always a selfless person… she always was… I love her so much. But… we can't do anything but accept it. But wherever she is, she's happy… I know she is." That's what he said. He was holding the hand of a three year old girl, standing beside him. She had short auburn hair, just like her mother did.

She'll be happy. In that wonderful place in the sky. She will. And she'll always smile and watch over them.

_

* * *

Authoress' notes:_

So… how was that? I'm not really good in making one-shots especially ones where there's a dead character… oh well… tell me if you liked it. I just figured that the song fits Tomoyo so I wrote this… And in the start the italicized words like she and her, those refer to Sakura. And for clarification, they were at Sakura's funeral, and during one, people say things about that person (who died) but instead of saying something, Tomoyo just sung a song. And the girl with Syaoran was their (Sakura and Syaoran's) daughter.

4cherryblossoms


End file.
